A rain sensor is known from EP 1 202 885, which can be mounted on a holding frame by means of two spring clips. This type of mounting of the sensor requires a housing of comparatively complex design for the sensor, so that the spring clips can be applied, and requires spring clips of comparatively complex manufacture which are provided with curved sections which are therefore not easy to produce. In addition, the final installation is comparatively difficult, because the two spring clips must be engaged whilst the sensor has to be held in the holding frame.
The object of the invention consists in providing a holding clip and an assembly with a sensor and a holding clip, which is distinguished by low production costs and a reliable mounting.